The present invention relates to tiling, and in particular to an arrangement and method for mounting ceramic tiles and the like to a substrate, and forming a substantially waterproof barrier therebetween.
Glazed wall tiles, ceramic mosaic tile, quarry tile, paver tile, Defltware, marble, and other similar finishing materials are used in some types of building construction to cover the walls, floors, etc. of a building. The term "ceramic tile", as used herein, is intended to include all such materials. Such ceramic tiles provide a very durable, easily cleaned, attractive construction which will not weather or deteriorate even in areas of high heat and humidity. Hence, this type of building material is particularly adapted for use in bath enclosures, showers, and other similar applications and environments.
Heretofore, ceramic tile has been installed over a lath and plaster base. In one type of construction, a thick bed of mortar or cement, approximately 11/2 inches thick, is applied over the lath and plaster, and water soaked ceramic tiles are pressed onto the cement base. As the moisture in the ceramic tiles evaporates, the mortar is pulled into the pores of the tiles to form a very secure bond.
Another prior method for installing ceramic tiles is known in the trade as the "thin set" method, and comprises applying a relatively thin layer of adhesive to the lath and plaster substrate into which the tiles are set. In the "thin set" method, the adhesive layer is approximately 1/8 to 1/4 inches thick, and employs an adhesive such as Portland latex cement, epoxy, and/or some organic adhesives.
Ceramic tile, as well as the grout used to install the same are relatively porous with respect to water vapor. As a result, water vapor will penetrate the tiles and become absorbed in the cement or other adhesive, which eventually ruins the bond holding the tile to the substrate. Also, because the tiles and the grout are quite brittle, even slight structural shifting in the building walls can cause the grout and/or tiles to become dislodged. In either of the above events, the tile substrate is exposed to moisture, and ultimately causes the substrate to lose its structural integrity. AS a result, plywood, wall board, and other such construction materials which are particularly susceptible to water damage are not generally used as a substrate for ceramic tile installations.
Presently, there are no known methods avaiable for forming an effective waterproof shield between ceramic tile and supporting substrate, so as to insure the structural integrity and longevity of the construction, and/or permit the use of less expensive substrates in the installation process. Although some types of wall board have been provided with a paraffin wax coating on one side thereof to resist penetration of water vapor, such arrangements have proven not sufficiently waterproof to render them effective for most types of ceramic tile installations.